


Just My Lock

by CactusPlantPot



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPlantPot/pseuds/CactusPlantPot
Summary: As she looked out into the street, Patsy realised two things simultaneously. She was locked out of her house dressed in only in her pyjamas, and that the gorgeous brunette neighbour who she was not so subtley crushing on, was currently making her way out of her own house just metres away...~In which Patsy had a tricky situation following an early morning parcel delivery. Who's there to help Patsy get the key to her house and perhaps.... To her heart?
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Just My Lock

Patsy stood staring at her front door like it would just open again simply from the force of her palms pressed against it. 

"Shit!! Shit shit and double shit." Patsy kicked at the door and realised her mistake a second too late. 

On top of only being in her blue striped pyjamas and dressing gown, Patsy had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't even wearing shoes. Her foot throbbed where it had made contact with her front door, the fluffy socks making no effort to cushion the blow. 

Looking down at the package in her hand she cursed her housemate. She recalled how she had stepped out onto the porch to greet the delivery man only moments ago, a package for Trixie waiting to be signed for. As Patsy scribbled on the little screen, the door had slammed shut behind her thanks to the wind picking up. The man clearly understood the dawning look of horror that had come over Patsy’s face, offered a sympathetic look and hopped back in his van. Patsy patted her dressing gown pockets as though her keys had miraculously transported themselves off the hook by the door. 

"This had better be worth it Trix, whatever the hell you needed signing for!" She set the package down in the corner of the porch and sent a silent prayer to whoever was looking down that they had chosen a house with a covered entryway. 

As she looked out into the street, cars going by on the morning commute completely unaware of her predicament, Patsy realised two things simultaneously. That she hadn't made her bed before coming downstairs to the door just now and that the gorgeous brunette neighbour who she had yet to talk to, was currently making her way out of her own house. 

Of all the mornings to challenge herself, the redhead thought, it had to be this one. Patsy swore again, hid from view and listened to the sounds of her neighbour double locking her front door. Challenging herself to resist some her more mild compulsions had seemed like a good idea when recommended by Clive, her therapist, but she must have the worst luck in the world, because when attempting it for the first time she ends up locked out for the first time in her life, potentially facing her gorgeous neighbour also for the first time. Her hands started to shake and heart rate picked up.

Clenching and unclenching her fists in an effort to distract herself from the image of her rumpled bedding, Patsy knew she had to make a quick decision. Ask for help from the girl next door or hope Trixie would miraculously need to return home in the next 5 minutes. 

Only one thing for it, taking a deep breath Patsy leaned out of the doorway, hoping her dressing gown was at least thick enough to hide the very pointed reaction her body had to the weather, and called out. 

"Excuse me!" 

The brunette stopped and looked around, finally catching a glimpse of Patsy leaning around the door. 

"Hi! Can I help you?" her neighbour, who Patsy noticed was in leggings and had a bicycle ready to go, smiled at her. 

"I am terribly sorry to trouble you when you’re on your way somewhere but I seem to be in a little bit of bother." Patsy pulled her robe around her as she stepped out "You see there was a package delivered for my housemate, it needed signing for and of course I was a complete idiot, forgetting just how quickly the door shuts and… Well, I'm locked out." she finished hoping this was as red as her face would go. 

"Oh crumbs! Is your housemate not home? What's her name, Trixie I think? We met the other day. I'm Delia by the way!" The brunette propped her bike against the house and took a step closer, stepping up to the low fence between the properties. Delia stuck out her hand in greeting. 

"Patience. I mean Patsy. You can call me Patsy." shaking Delia’s hand, she was surprised at how firm the grip was, feeling callouses there on the pads that brushed the back of own hand. 

Delia gave her a cursory once over as they shook hands. 

"Why don't you come inside Pats? Can I call you Pats?" This was met with a nod "come on, oh you've got no shoes! Goodness, I can't let you stay out here!" 

"Oh I couldn't...I mean I thought, well to be honest I don't know what I thought." Patsy took a breath. "Thank you, that would be lovely. I don't want to put you to any more trouble though?!" She looked pointedly at Delias bike. 

"No trouble at all! We can tackle this problem inside at least!" Delia replied, already opening her front door and Patsy followed her inside.

~

As Patsy stepped inside Delia’s home she was pleasantly surprised to see the number of plants dotted around the room, photos and paintings of seascapes adorned yellow walls. Lamps dotted around gave of a warming vibe that Patsy was instantly drawn to. It felt like home already which, Patsy told herself, really was far too presumptuous.

“Take a seat, I’ll put the kettle on. Won’t be two ticks!” Delia took off her helmet as she talked, the softest looking brown hair cascading down, causing Patsy to almost walk into the low coffee table in front of the sofa.

The carpet was soft under Patsy’s bare feet, she scrunched her toes to really get a feel for it as she allowed her body to sink into the sofa. Across from the sofa was a fireplace, empty of any form of flame or heat, but filled with yet another large houseplant. As Patsy looked around, she counted all the frames on the wall reassuring herself that there were an even number of framed items, not including the 4 photo frames on the mantelpiece.

Only satisfied to settle into the sofa for a minute, as she still felt quite antsy, the redhead made her way to the photos, eager to drink in more about her crush which she was busy in the kitchen. As she studied a photo of Delia on a beach, a surfboard almost twice the size of her dug into the sand on one side and a tall man on the other, their arms around each other. Must be the boyfriend, I certainly wasn’t getting that vibe Patsy thought.

“Coffee, or tea Pats. I’ve got hot chocolate too but goodness knows when that went out of date. Only my mam drinks that!” Delias voice drifted in ahead of her, giving Patsy the time to step quickly away from the mantelpiece, lest she be found being so nosy. As Delia appeared in the doorway, she was wringing a tea towel in her hands, a nervous habit? Patsy wondered. 

“That’s so kind Delia, thank you. Tea would be lovely.” Patsy smiled. 

“Fab! The kettle’s nearly done, I’ll be back shortly with your drink.” Delia went to turn away, but thought better of it, “While I’m at it I’m sure my housemate will have some clothes that’ll fit, if you want? Perhaps something a bit warmer?” Patsy didn’t fail to notice that Delia definitely checked her out this time, her cheeks going a little pink as she went to turn away again.

“That’s very kind of you, are you sure your housemate won’t mind? I suppose I can’t very well turn up at the hospital to get my housemates' keys, in my pyjamas.” 

“Hospital?” Delia had turned back to Patsy, seemingly surprised with what she’d said. 

“Well, yes, we work there. Trixie and I. I’m a Doctor.” 

Delia flicked the tea towel over her shoulder and smirked. 

“Well then Pats, it seems we shall be seeing a lot more of each other. I start there next week.” 

Patsy gulped, so much for having a crush from a distance, things were about to get interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events... Ish.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you as always to Myst for checking my (many) typos and grammar.  
> Credit to Mrs. Cactus for the fic title, such pun.


End file.
